In electrical hardware, a transistor is a critical component for implementing digital and analog circuitry designs. Generally, a transistor includes three electrical terminals: a source, a drain, and a gate. By applying different voltages to the gate terminal, the flow of electric current between the source terminal and the drain terminal of the transistor can be switched on or off. The presence or absence of an applied voltage at the gate terminal of a transistor can be identified as “on” and “off” states of the transistor. Thus, transistors can serve as a switching element in various circuit designs, e.g., by manipulating a voltage applied to the gate of each transistor and thereby affecting the flow of electrical current between source and drain terminals of each transistor. These attributes cause a transistor to be a fundamental component in electronic circuitry, e.g., RF amplifiers, transmitters, oscillators, filters, etc.
Transistor design and placement can influence the electrical behavior of interconnected elements in an electronic circuit. The use of multiple interconnected devices over a wide area, colloquially known as “internet of things” or “IOT,” is a rapidly growing area of electronics engineering. Each interconnected device in an IOT arrangement can include one or more power amplifiers to provide signal transmission and reception with respect to other devices in the same network. Each device can be structured to operate with reduced power consumption until signals are transmitted or received, e.g., using an antenna-transceiver assembly. In transmitter components of such assemblies, it may be desirable to provide a lower power consumption for up-converter applications while maintaining relatively large input and output voltages, e.g., to achieve a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) at the transmitter output. Conventional devices for achieving such outputs may include passive mixer circuits using a traditional “zero threshold voltage” architecture, e.g., devices which provide an approximately zero threshold voltage for governing a signal mixing component, but which typically require higher channel lengths or may be susceptible to signal losses. Interconnected source follower components for increasing the transmitter's linearity may address some of these constraints, but introduce series resistor assemblies which may have a higher amount of signal noise. In conventional assemblies, the supply voltage to the transmitter assembly may need to be increased, or more complicated circuit architectures must be used.